Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to thermoelectric (TE) cooling and heating of electrical devices.
Description of Related Art
Power electronics and other electrical devices, such as batteries, can be sensitive to overheating, cold temperatures, extreme temperatures, and operating temperature limits. The performance of such devices may be diminished, sometimes severely, when the devices are operated outside of recommended temperature ranges. In semiconductor devices, integrated circuit dies can overheat and malfunction. In batteries, including, for example, batteries used for automotive applications in electrified vehicles, battery cells and their components can degrade when overheated or overcooled. Such degradation can manifest itself in reduced battery storage capacity and/or reduced ability for the battery to be recharged over multiple duty cycles.